What Should I Do ?
by RosesPeach
Summary: Aku berharap semua tidak benar! Tapi bila itu nyata adanya, aku bisa apa Jongin ? Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Kaihun.


**What Should I Do ?**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berumur tanggung yang bernama Oh Sehun sedang berjalan ditrotoar. Dirinya mengenakan kaos tipis berlengan panjang, tanpa mantel atau apapun itu, yang bisa menghalau tubuhnya dari suhu pada malam hari ditengah musim dingin.

Disepanjang jalan Sehun sering kali menundukan kepalanya, sambil membuang nafas berat. Tangan sebelah kanannya tak pernah berhenti meremas dada bagian kiri yang terasa sesak dan berdenyut sakit.

Langkah kakinya membawanya sampai ke sebuah taman dipinggir kota. Sehun menundukkan dirinya di ayunan yang sudah tua dimakan usia, menghadap kearah danau.

Sehun menerawang, kejadian tadi mengulang, terus beputar-putar dimemorinya bagai kaset kusut. Dirinya menghela nafas, lirik yang dinyanyikan, menggambarkan _mereka_ secara nyata. Lagu yang mungkin seolah diciptakan untuk _mereka._

 _._

 _W_ _hen you hold me in the street_

 _And you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that ? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _._

 _We keep behind closed doors_

 _Every time I see you, I die little more_

 _Stolen moments that we steal as curtain falls_

 _It'll never be enough_

 _It's obvious you're meant for me_

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

 _But I'll never show it on my face_

 _._

 _But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

 _._

 _Why can't me hold you in the street_

 _Why can't me kiss you on the dance floor_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that ? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _._

 _Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

 _._

 _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone baby_

 _I don't wanna hide us away_

 _Tell the world about the love we making_

 _I'm living for that day_

 _Someday_

 _._

 _Why can't you hold me in the street_

 _Why can't you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that ? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _._

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love ?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _I wish that it we could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that ? 'C_ _ause I'm yours_

 _._

 _Why can't we be like that_

 _Wish we could be like that_

 _( Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo - Secret Love Song )_

 _._

 _Flashback._

Sehun mendapati mereka di sebuah bangku jalan sedang bersama. Sang lelaki memeluk posesif seraya mengelus punggung sempit itu, mencoba menenangkan pasangannya.

Sehun terpaku sejenak. Diam berdiri tak bergeming, mencoba mencerna apa terjadi didepan matanya. Sehun tersadar setelah mendengar suara berat mendendangkan sebuah bait.

Mereka bergantian menyanyikan sesuai bagian, memperdengarkan sebuah lagu ketelinga Sehun. Sehun masih bisu dalam diam, mengamati lebih lanjut. Lagu tersebut telah usai, mereka tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah. Sehun berpaling, memilih untuk berlalu pergi.

 _Flashback End_

Sehun memandang kearah danau, tidak dihiraukannya semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Perasaan Sehun tak menentu, Sehun bermonolog dalam hatinya.

 _Cinta rahasia kalian yang disembunyikan, sekarang aku telah mengetahuinya. Aku berharap itu tidaklah benar, adanya cinta diantara kalian. Tapi apabila semuanya nyata, aku bisa apa ?_

 _Kenapa kalian berkata tidak bisa berciuman dilantai dansa ?_

 _Untuk saat inikan kalian tidak bisa melakukannya. Suatu saat kalian pasti akan bisa melakukannya, yang membuat beribu pasang mata iri menatap kearah kalian, tanpa adanya rasa jijik didalamnya._

 _Kenapa kalian berkata tidak bisa bergandengan tangan dijalan ?_

 _Untuk masa sekarangkan kalian tidak mampu melakukannya. Suatu hari kalian pasti akan bisa melakukannya. Tanpa dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang yang menyaksikan. Karena kalian sepasang makhluk adam dan hawa._

 _Kenapa kalian berkata cinta kalian tak mempunyai tempat ?_

 _Tempat apa ? Kalian tidak membutuhkan sebuah tempat. Tidak untuk orang ketiga atau yang lain. Oh, apakah aku orang ketiga diantara kalian ? Apa arti dari semua kedekatan kita selama ini Jongin ? Apakah aku salah mengartikannya ? Atau dirinya, wanita itu yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara kita? Menjadi tamu yang mengetok pintu hatimu dan kau persilahkan dia masuk dengan suka rela ? Begitu Jongin ? Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi orang ketiga diantara kita yang tanpa ada ikatan status._

 _Kenapa kalian berkata cinta kalian sedikit harapan?_

 _Entah karena apa kalian berkata seperti itu, dunia menentang cinta kalian ? Kalian hanya miskin atau sedikit akan harapan! Sedangkan aku ?_

 _Aku sama sekali tidak ada harapan Jongin ! Cintaku, yang terdiri dari aku dan kamu tidak ada harapan sama sekali. Kita yang berjenis kelamin sama, tidak diciptakan untuk berpasangan. Semurni apapun cinta kita, yang tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya, tidak bisa Jongin. Sesama jenis tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Apabila kita bersikeras hati untuk bersatu, semesta akan mengutuk, berpaling menyalahkan kita._

 _Aku berharap lagu itu untuk kita, biarlah kita bersembunyi, menutup rapat-rapat kisah cinta kita yang terlarang dari dunia, asalkan kita bersama Jongin. Tapi sungguh disayangkan, lagu itu telah kalian ikrarkan sebagai milik kalian._

Sehun meremat dadanya yang bertambah sakit, ngilu, dan sesak bercampur menjadi satu. Dirinya meneteskan air mata yang sudah sedari tadi ditahannya. "Hiks." Bahu Sehun bergetar, air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

Sehun menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang mencoba untuk keluar. "Aku bisa apa." Sehun berucap lirih. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan Jongin hyung." Sehun menundukan kepalanya dalam.

.

End

* * *

Mengutarakan apa yang dirasakan oleh hati dan menyalurkan apa yang ada didalam benak.

Untuk apresiasi dicerita sebelumnya, berupa review, fav, dan fol diucapkan terima kasih^^

Dan untuk sequel 'Take and Give', akan saya usahakan ada :)

 _Rose's Peach_


End file.
